Cartridge flanges of this type are usually part of a filter cartridge, in particular for suction-extraction systems or filter systems, respectively, in the industrial or commercial sector. The cartridge flange herein serves for connecting a filter cartridge in an exchangeable manner to a master suction-extraction system or filter system. A filter fabric, for receiving dust or the like, which in many instances is cylindrically configured and optionally folded and which hereunder is referred to as the filter unit, is usually connected to the cartridge flange.
As per the prior art, there is a very wide variety of filter systems for each of which correspondingly matching filter cartridges and thus cartridge flanges have to be kept readily available. The procurement and stocking of corresponding filter cartridges thus cause a significant investment in terms of logistics.